epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Update/2019 02 27
Briefing Hello, Heirs! This is GM Dominiel. I would like to inform you that we will have an update on 2/27 (Wed). Please see below for more information. ;Schedule: 2/27 (Wed) 20:00 ~ 23:00 UTC Update Info ;Special Side Story: ‘So the Roses May Bloom’ – Week 3 : Abyss Balancing Changes & Expansion : Meet the Nocturnes Challenge : Goblin's Treasury Challenge : Hero Balance Changes : Other Improvements & Bug Fixes Please Note! *Update details and times are subject to change. In these cases, additional announcements will be posted. *Please make sure that your account has been properly linked to STOVE before the maintenance begins. *Please log out of your game before maintenance to ensure that your game data is stored properly. *Players will not be able to access Epic Seven during the update. We appreciate your patience and hope that you will enjoy this update! Update Update 2/27 (Wed) Update Content Special Side Story – ‘So the Roses May Bloom’ – Week 3 The chaos in Tirel Castle continues in week 3 of the special side story “So the Roses May Bloom.” Make your own sweet story with new Heroines in Epic Seven! ;Availability: 2/13 (Wed) after the update ~ 3/6 (Wed) before the update (UTC) ;How to Enter: After reaching Account Rank 9, go to the Lobby and tap Battle > Story. ;How to Play : Three new chapters are now available: 16th, 21st, and 22nd. : Story stages that have already been cleared can be replayed and new choices can be made. : Use the Map Movement (arrow) button or the World Map to access different days, and try to get the bad, good, and special endings! 3 Achievement Equipment Attack 53 :Attack 6% :Speed 6% :Critical Hit Chance 4% :Critical Hit Damage 6% Defense 10% :Health 6% :Speed 3 :Critical Hit Chance 4% :Effect Resistance 6% Abyss Balancing Changes and Expansion The Abyss has been expanded to Floor 90, and the existing 80 Floors’ Monsters’ stats have been reduced. Can you descend to the lowest, darkest Floors of the Abyss?! Abyss Floor 90 Open Abyss Floors up to 90 are now open. Fight deeper and more dangerous stages and get new rewards! Abyss Balancing Changes * The Attack and Health of Monsters that appear in Abyss floors 1-80 has been reduced by 5%. * One of the Sand Mushrooms that appears in the first round of Abyss Floor 50 has been replaced with one King Slime. New Abyss Achievements Players can find new achievements related to Abyss in Reputation > Phantom CIC. Meet the Nocturnes Challenge Immerse yourself in the legend from Duselnorc and get rewards! Defeat Ludwig the Nocturne for a chance to get the 4★ Artifact Radiant Forever. ;Event Availability: 2/27 (Wed) after maintenance ~ 3/20 (Wed) 18:00 UTC ;How to Enter : After clearing stage 6-1. Northern Wind Corner, go to the Lobby and tap Battle > Challenge. : Lobby > Battle > Challenge > Meet the Nocturnes ;How to Play : ‘Meet the Nocturnes’ Challenge is available in Normal, Hard, and Hell difficulties. Higher difficulties will become available upon clearing the preceding difficulty. : Players have a chance of receiving the 4★ Artifact Radiant Forever each time they beat the Challenge. ;Rewards: Once the battle ends, you can receive EXP, Stigma, and Gold. There is also a chance for Charms, Equipment and the 4★ Artifact Radiant Forever to drop. Rewards Artifact Radiant Forever Drop Rates 4★ Artifact Radiant Forever Description (Mage) * Radiant Forever is an event Artifact that can only be obtained during the Challenge duration. This artifact cannot be sold to obtain Powder of Knowledge. Reputation Goblin's Treasury Challenge There’s a huge pile of sparkling Gold hidden! Try to find the Treasure King Goblomu’s Gold stash! ;Event Availability: 2/27 (Wed) after maintenance ~ 3/6 (Wed) 18:00 UTC ;How to Enter : After clearing stage 6-1. Northern Wind Corner, go to the Lobby and tap Battle > Challenge. : Lobby > Battle > Challenge > Goblin's Treasury ;How to Play : The Goblin's Treasury challenge is of a singular difficulty and can be cleared once during the duration of the challenge. : After defeating the Goblin bandits and the Treasure King Goblomu, players will obtain 500,000 Gold. : Players will be able to search for Goblomu’s Coin Chest again on rare occasions in the future. Hero Balance Changes The skills for the 5★ mage hero, Ludwig, have been improved. Ludwig (5★, Mage, Earth) * The skill description for "Starlight" has changed. *The skill description for “Call of the Full Moon” has changed. Other Improvements & Bug Fixes Summon * The Moonlight Heroes Speciment Sez and Kitty Clarissa, who are currently specially available from Mystic Summon, will change on 3/13 (Wed) at 18:00 UTC. Additional information about the new lineup time will be available a week beforehand. More details will be announced later. Heroes * An issue has been fixed in which the number of attacks from Luna’s skill “Infinity Slash” was not random under certain conditions. * An issue has been fixed in which passive effects were activated additionally even if the target resisted the effect of Assassin Cidd’s skill “Swift Action.” * An issue has been fixed in which, when Assassin Cidd’s skill “Swift Action” defeats an enemy, the skill does not activate. Shop * The Bookmark Bundle available from the Normal Shop has been updated to allow players to understand its contents more intuitively. * Selecting a different tap in the Shop after scrolling down now displays the upper part of the Shop list. * The purchase limit of Bottle of Knowledge has been reset. * Greater/Lesser Artifact Charms have been added to the Powder of Knowledge Shop. * The Powder of Knowledge Shop List has been updated. * In a previous post, we announced that Greater/Lesser Artifact Charms would no longer be available from the Transmit Stone Shop. In following with our Heirs’ opinions, the Greater and Lesser Artifact Charms will remain available for purchase from the Transmit Stone Shop. Equipment * When enhancing an Artifact with an Artifact Charm, the amount of EXP received has been increased by 20%. Battle * In Royal Capital Azmakalis (Hell), damage dealt by Executioner Karkanis’s skill “Death Sentence” has been reduced by 25%. * In Royal Capital Azmakalis (Hell), Executioner Karkanis’s skill “Death Sentence” no longer kills targets whose Health is not below half. Guild * The following information now appears on buildings during Guild War: ** ✓ Whether attack is possible ** ✓ How many attacks are occurring now * Building information now refreshes immediately upon changing screens in Guild War. * In Guild War, the UI of Battle Log and War Status has been improved. * In Guild War, if the game crashes while attacking the opponent, the Battle Log no longer shows “Failed Defense.” * In Guild War, players may now check War Ranking at any time. * In Guild War, when rearranging the Attack Team formation without changing Heroes, Devotion Skills will now appear properly. UI * Friendship level changes can now be viewed at a glance on the battle results screen. * When Friendship level increases, an additional message about unlocked expressions and voices will display. * Players may now easily check the effects of Devotion Skills in Hero Details and Journal. * A list of Heroes and Artifacts that can be obtained from Selective Summon has been added to Selective Summon. * Players can now view the Boss Guide during battle in Royal Capital Azmakalis and the Challenge “Meet the Nocturnes.” * An issue has been fixed in which, on certain Android devices, the Server Select popup appeared every time the game was launched. * Issues with UI and resolution occurring on certain iOS devices have been fixed. * Issues with truncation that occurred in certain UI when playing the game in English have been fixed. * A notification message now appears when players attempt to put in material that would exceed the maximum amount of Memory Imprints. Miscellaneous * An issue has been fixed in which an error occurred if a player canceled account linking in the middle of attempting to link their account to Google Play. * Background music no longer players on story title cards. * An issue has been fixed in which background images would overlap when exiting the Side Story Exchange after a purchase failed. * The NPC Famous now has an animated portrait. * Treasure King Goblomu has been added to the Journal. * An issue has been fixed in which players who reached friendship level 3 with Mascot Hazel prior to the 2/20 update could not complete Yuna’s Connection quest. Players who have already met the conditions can now complete the quest immediately in the Connections list.